1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more particularly to a light-emitting element package and fabrication method for the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, photonic crystal patterns are formed on LED packaging by nano-imprint lithography. However, precision of the nano-imprint lithography process is limited, such that illumination efficiency of the LED is impaired. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.